worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Star II
Background (wookieepedia) The Death Star II was the second Death Star battlestation to be constructed by the Galactic Empire. It was much larger than its predecessor, measuring over 160 kilometers wide, and was built after the destruction of the first Death Star at the Battle of Yavin. Emperor Palpatine insisted on the reconstruction of the battlestation, as it was an integral part in his plan to destroy the Rebel Alliance, leaving the galaxy in the hands of the Empire. The Death Star's superlaser was revealed to be operational before the construction of the station was completed, surprising the Alliance attackers during the Battle of Endor. This was Emperor Palpatine's plan all along, and it nearly led to the loss of the Rebels. The Alliance ground forces on the forest moon of Endor managed to deactivate the energy shield surrounding the battlestation, and the Rebel fleet proceeded to destroy the station from within, signifying the beginning of the downfall of the Empire. Ship Type: Battle Station Class: Death Star II Crew: 485 560 + 1 986 087 pilots, troops, support personnel and passengers MDC BY LOCATION: Note - this is if it were completed. Reduce the Main Hull and Sectors by 50% for use in Return of the Jedi Main Hull 336 million Sector (24) 14 million each Hull per 5000 square feet 30 000 Hull per 500 square feet 3000 Hull per 40 square feet 400 Main Super Laser 20 million Secondary Super 1 million Lasers Turbolasers 5000 Heavy Turbolasers 10000 Laser Cannons 1000 Ion Cannons 4000 Tractor Beams 25000 Shields 1 million per sector Armour - Ignores attacks that do 200md points of damage or less. Anything more than 200md applies all damage done. Speed Flying - mach 4 in space Range- operate up to 4 years without replenishment Hyperdrive - 135ly per hour, 20 ly per hour on back up system Statistics Length - 169km Width - 160km Height - 160km Cargo - millions of tons Cost - na Weapons (below is if the station was completed. There are significantly less at the time of it's destruction) Weapon - Superlaser Purpose - Anti-planet Range - several million kilometers Damage - target destroyed Rate of Fire - 1 per 2 hours at full power. 1 every 10 minutes at minimal power. Minimal power will destroy capital ships and crack continents but not destroy a planet unless 4 to 5 shots are used. Ammo - effectively unlimited Bonuses - na but can target capital ships at no penalty Weapon - Turbolasers (15000 turrets, approximately 600 per sector) Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300/300 000km Damage - 4d4x100 Rate of Fire - 6 per melee Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon - Heavy Turbolasers (15000 turrets, approximately 600 per sector) Purpose - anti-ship Range - 300/300 000km Damage - 5d4x100 Rate of Fire - 6 per melee Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon - Laser Cannons (7500, approximately 312 per sector) Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 5/50km Damage - 7d6x10 Rate of Fire - 6 per melee Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon - ion Cannons (5000, 208 per sector) Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 200/200 000km Damage - 2d6x100 to shields, roll on ion damage table if shields are down Rate of Fire - 6 per melee Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon - Tractor Beam Projector (768, 32 per sector) Purpose - anti-ship Range - 50/50 000km Damage - pilot must make a piloting check at -25% to break free Rate of Fire - 6 per melee Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 500 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 1000 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 4 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 350 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a bonus of +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 1500 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 7 500 000 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 6 000 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Nav Computer COMBAT BONUSES: Cannot dodge Carried Craft (once completed) TIE starfighters (7,200 various models) Light Capital ships (16) Lambda-class shuttles (3,600) GAT-12 Skipray Blastboats (2,480) Dropships (1,860) REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars trilogy Sourcebook special edition(West End GAmes) Death Star Technical Companion (WEG) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)